1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing searches associated with media and more specifically to a system and method of processing media to enable the searching of dialog within the media.
2. Introduction
Movies (motion pictures) have become ubiquitous in society. Movies are made, distributed, studied and discussed worldwide. This worldwide interest has sparked the creation of movie databases, such as the Internet Movie Database (IMDb), which may be found online at imdb.com, and which provides a database of metadata about movies, including a plot outline, a plot summary, a listing of the cast, genre and/or other data about the movie. This metadata may be searched online. However, there is a need in the art for an improved mechanism for searching video or other media.